Alone
by Ashley Sinstar
Summary: Have written many poems, this is my first short story please tell me what you think, thanks


In a small ancient village an aristotic family lived. The man having three daughters, a wife and seven servants. Two of those having been brought up almost as sons he had longed to have. But also cursed they were as children by the witch that lived in the marshes within that sleepy village. By day they were transformed into the most handsome stallions ever witnessed. The elder brother a dark chocolate steed while the younger a pure white. And as the sun set they would once again regain their true forms. None the less the man loved all in his home. The daughters having grown up with the boys curse and all.  
  
Privately the man sent via his dispatchers to all the ends of his world for a way to help the stricken boys but to no avail. As time moved on what the man did not realize due to his eldest daughter having kept the secret was that she was deeply in love with the dark chocolate steed, William. During the day he allowed Tatiana to ride him bare back. Her bareform underneath the skirts rubbing against his taught backside as they galloped through the valley. Counting away the hours until he could be the handsome young man that would share quite moments within the solarium of the house. There admist the flora and fauna she would reach for him, kissing him ever so gently, deeply. Relishing his lips against her throat to return to her lips once more. Feeling his hands caressing her, melting to his touch. Aching but never once to complete the embraces they so longed to do. Nearing dawn she to her bed and he to the stable unless he transform within the home to be caught by the man whom he knew as a father.  
  
Upon the next evening after their long ride he confided to Tatiana that he may have discovered a way to end the suffering of his curse. But that it would cost much and that he would need her help. Without thinking twice due to her deep love for him she accepted. By the midnight hour they fond themselves within a cave covered over with thick mosses ten leagues from the marshlands. There in was to lie the nobleman known as Vlad. The Count was to be known as a fair and just man. So before him the lovers presented their case. A cold, deep laughter resonded the air as the Count Vlad within a breath spans was upon William draining his very accursed life from his very form. When the Count revulsed, casting William far from him not realizing the depth of the witches curse that layed upon William. Seeking to purge himself he subdued the mute and shocked Tatiana. Her blood a refreshing tonic to the poison he had injested moments before. Williams lifeless form in the corner, he could not help his beloved. The count who relished the taste of her decided to make her in his image. Creating a cut near his heart he forced her lips to taste of him deeply. To forever change her life.  
  
When next her eyes opened she wore little more than her white lace slip and a thirst beyond anything she had known racked her body. It was dusk when she slipped outside. The only soul to witness her was the nursemaid whom out of concern approached her. Tatiana holding somehow to the humanity she once was she did not attack the woman but made her excuses as she went out for a stroll and some air. So to the nearby forest she seemed to fly hurriedly towards looking for nourishment. Which she found in a man hunting boar. She had bled him half way when she realized what she was doing and screamed flying back to hide within the solarium of the house weeping non stop and starting to remember her William. The nursemaid there comforting the child the best she could.  
  
It was not long before rumors started admidst the villagers that a dark demon possesed Tatiana and the man for fear of his family and not believing that his beloved Tatiana was some sort of monster moved his family to a new home in the deserts of the west.  
  
It was dusk when his family arrived at the new home. Tatiana awakened was the first ever so anxious to investigate all the rooms within their new home. The man delighted with his daughters enthusiasm about the changes. The rest of the family moving in, Tatiana slipped out in the back area of the home alofting to the air her powers allowing her not to be seen as she discoverd her new homeland. To seek out her next piece of nourishment.  
  
The paroramic view the mesas and star filled sky she witnessed all the horse ranches below her. The small center of town with it's gas station and minmart. The town's Lizard Lounge where all the poor working class men sought to forget their days troubles.  
  
The closest ranch near her new home seemed to have the fewest horses. One horse in particular seemed to rear up upon it's back legs making every attempt to touch her while in her flight. The stallion a remarkable shade of white. The owner of the steed not being of a mundane nature. Coming from a tribe gifted in the ways of the unseen he to witnessed the vison of dark loveliness flying with the stars. A remote memory evaded her thoughts as she remembered that her long ago beloved had a brother, James. And according to the old witches curse once William and James had reached their twenty first years upon this earth if they had not found a way to break the curse they would hold the form of the horse forever.  
  
A slight sadness breached her cold, lonely heart. However her hunger won out as she awaited one a.m. where no one is ugly and all the other lonely hearts will leave the town's Lizard Lounge.  
  
Feb. 13, 04  
  
Copyright R. Rust 


End file.
